


Come back to me... Please

by NDanversF



Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Endgame Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, F/F, Space Dad Hank Henshaw | J'onn J'onzz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 12:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13166721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NDanversF/pseuds/NDanversF
Summary: Alex and Maggie reunion. 1 year after. A bit angsty at the beginning. Happy ending.





	Come back to me... Please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [destinesiv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinesiv/gifts), [Merry Christmas! :)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Merry+Christmas%21+%3A%29).



Alex threw one last punch at the punching bag that was getting a bit too soft for her at the DEO and made a mental note to tell one of the rookies to change it to one that would last at least a couple of weeks. She took her wrappings off and headed to the locker room to take a shower. Once out, she got dressed in her standard DEO uniform and headed upstairs to her lab. It seemed like it was gonna be a quiet day. 

This week had been weirdly uneventful, and even Kara had to be making trips to other cities dealing with aliens to keep herself busy. Alex liked the quiet for the first few days, but now it just kept giving her an uneasy feeling. Plus, all this down time meant she had lots of time to think, and when Alex Danvers had time to think and reflect about her life, to actually listen to her thoughts… Well she had no idea how to deal with it. First, because she never had that amount of down time ever since Kara crashed into earth so she never learned how to cope…Second, because this days any amount of down time, even in the 1 minute shower she took every day unable to stand a longer one, meant that Maggie would appear on her mind, conquering her thoughts, leaving her not only unable to focus but daydreaming about contacting her again, of finding her on the street, of saying “I’m sorry I fucked up, I love you, I love you Maggie Sawyer and Im so so sorry”.  
But that was just her mind and Alex knew it. She knew she screwed up. She knows she let go of the best thing that had ever happened to her, of the woman that loved her for who she was, like no one else ever did, of the woman who saw Alex for the first time without expectations, or judgments or pressures. Of the one person in Alex’s world that gave her unconditional acceptance, support and understanding. But most of all…Love.  
Maggie Sawyer would never leave her mind and Alex Danvers knew that. She was the one that got away..No, she was the one that she let go. And it was too late to do anything about it. Maggie deserved better.

So Alex went to her lab, ignoring Winn and James trying to get her attention, and once inside, she poured herself an entire plastic coffee cup of whiskey that she kept hidden. Its not that it was okay, especially if she ended up having to go in to the field, but damn it. She could handle herself, her reflexes where good enough. she never got drunk, she just took enough to numb her thoughts and her pain. And there was no way anything was going to happen today. So she did and she drank Maggie Away. 

…

Maggie parked her bike and took her helmet off letting her hair fall to her face and the wind making it fly. She arranged her leather jacket in the way she always did, and looked at the building in front of her. It was the DEO. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down. It was okay. Right? Its been a year now. Alex would probably be dating someone else by now. And they could be friendly right?… Its not like they ended up in bad terms or anything.  
Truth is she was freaking out ever since she got that call from John. The first time she saw his number on her screen, she almost had a heart attack. what if something happened to Alex? It had to be bad enough for John to call her she knew that. So she answer a call that she shouldn't have, and if she could have stopped herself, she wouldn't be in this mess right now. Damn John. Apparently there had been no alien attacks, hell no attacks at all in the past couple of weeks, and Maggie had dealt with a case like this during her time in Gotham, so John wanted to study the case together and figure out if there was something more that just quiet behind all of this. So he asked Maggie to come in, and Maggie couldn't say no to helping the DEO. Not because she wanted to help them, but because she had been promoted to Captain not long ago, and she there was no way she would let all the men doubting her have an actual reason to be unhappy with her being a Captain. She deserved it more than anyone, it was her dream, it was her promise to her 14 year old, and if she had to deal with Alex Danvers and some ghost from the past for a couple of days, she would do it. Because if Maggie learned something for the past few months, was that she needs to come first. That she has to have her own back. That her dreams, her wishes, her needs, her wants…are valid. They are worth pursuing. They are enough. And she is enough. And as long as she loves herself and she takes care of herself, she can accomplish anything. She also knew she could not forgive herself if something happened because she couldn’t be strong enough to deal with Alex for a couple of days. Its what needed to be done. But this, this was scarier that anything she had done in her line of work. As much as she wanted to tell herself that this was not a big deal and she was over Alex, she knew it was a lie. She would never be over Alex Danvers, and that last day together would hunt her forever.  
She wondered if Alex was as nervous about seeing her. She hoped she was.  
-“Fuck Sawyer pull yourself together” - Maggie whispered to herself. She took another breath, crossed her arms, and entered the building. 

Inside, the DEO had stayed basically the same, except for a few new agents Maggie didn’t recognized. Probably rookies... It was also very quiet. No one running around, no one typing on a keyboard trying to figure out how to defeat an alien. John wasn’t exaggerating. It was creepy. She was about to go looking for John to his office when a pair of arms wrapped around her neck and spin her.  
“MAGGIE!! its good to see you giiirl? How have you been?”  
“Its good to see you too Winn. Now calm down before you break something”. Winn put her down and John was the next to arrive:  
“Captain Sawyer”  
“Sir..”  
“Its good to see you Maggie, welcome back” 

Meanwhile, back in her lab, Alex started hearing people talking more than usual and she wondered what all of this was about. Did Winn said “Maggie”?. No way… The alcohol must be getting to her ..Maybe she should take the rest of the day off…Go home and lose her cool properly. So she refiled her coffee cup with whiskey, put the lid on so no one would notice, took her lab coat off, and walked out. She was going down the stairs where she and Maggie had flirted and laughed, when she heard a laugh…that laugh that was her favorite sound in the world. That laugh that she never thought she would hear again…so she looked up… and there she was… Maggie Sawyer…With her usual black leather jacket, black tights jeans, her badge, gun on her belt, a white button up. And did she cut her hair? Damn she was breathtaking. This couldn’t be happening. How was she here. Why was she here. Was this another alien alternate reality? It had to be. But if it was why was Maggie’s hair shorter?. She bit her tongue and it hurt. She was still in her 5 senses. This had to be true. Why was Maggie here in the DEO, laughing around with her friends, with her dad, like nothing had happened. Why was she here acting all confident and happy and okay. Who did she think she was coming in here and invading her space. Alex had stayed away from the bar, cause that was Maggie’s to have, not hers. And she stayed away from the yoga place, and the vegan restaurant, and their usual coffee place, and that pizza place they always ordered from…Because they were all Maggie’s to have. She only had the DEO. So why couldn’t she stay away?!…She was being selfish…she knew that…she was the one that decided to end things…She was the one making the biggest mistake of her life…But this…This hurt…How was she supposed to stay away now that Maggie was in front of her. How was she supposed to stay quiet and not beg for her forgiveness, to come back to her, to be her lover again. And so she couldn’t stop the words coming out of her mouth next: 

-“Maggie?”- It was quiet, almost a whisper…But Maggie heard. Of course she did. She would never miss anything said with that beautiful broken voice. 

 

So Maggie turned around and saw Alex standing paralyzed in the stairwell, holding a cup of coffee. Mhm since when Alex used paper cups instead of her mug for coffee? Maggie wondered if it was actually coffee…  
Alex looked exactly the same, yet she looked a bit older, even more serious if that was possible. Wasn’t she supposed to be happy?. The sight broke Maggie’s heart all over again. For some reason she thought she would be okay seeing Alex again. That It would be causal. She couldn’t have been further from the truth. Cause seeing Alex right there…made her fall in love all over again. It had been 1 year. 1 entire year without Alex. 1 year since she said they couldn’t be together. 1 year since they last talked. 1 year since Alex couldn’t stop herself, and 1 year since Maggie couldn’t save them. 1 year since Maggie was left alone again, because she wasn’t enough for the love of her life. 1 cold year. And suddenly it was all erased, and Maggie was left feeling more fire than she had felt since that las time she danced with Alex in their living room. 

“Hi Danvers” - It was all that Maggie could manage to say  
-“What are you doing here?” - Alex asked  
\- “John didnt tell you? -  
\- “Does it look like John told me anything?”  
Maggie raised her eyebrows. She was not going to stand for the hostility  
\- “No he didn’t” continued Alex after sensing she was being rude, but unable to control herself.  
\- “Well I’m here to help with the investigation on the quiet and calmness that I’m sure you are hating”  
\- “I’m actually really enjoying it, so you can leave now. Thank you for stopping by Detective”  
\- “Agent Danvers that’s enough” - said John. Alex shoot him a deathly look  
\- “It’s Captain now actually. And it is my responsibility to make sure National City is prepared for whatever is coming. Yes it is actually mine now. And as Captain, I don’t answer to Agents anymore, I only answer to fellow Captains or Directors, Agent Danvers, so if you have any problems with me being around for a while, I recommend you take some time off” - Said Maggie, not really hiding her frustration.  
\- “Why didn’t you tell me John?” - Alex asked barely containing her tears.  
\- “I didn’t think you would agree. and we need her. I need her. So pull yourself together Agent Danvers. And join us when you feel like changing that coffee for water” - Said John. 

Alex didn’t say anything. Stared at John for a couple of seconds, then climbed up the stairs and when back to her lab. She closed the curtains and locked herself in. She downed her whiskey and poured herself more. She threw her instruments off the table. She slammed the empty bottle of whisky against the window. She started punching the punching bag she kept in there. And she started crying. She had been daydreaming for so long of finding Maggie again. Of gaining her back. And she got the opportunity today. And she was a complete idiot once again. Why couldn’t she just keep her mouth shut for once in her life. She was about to start breaking down when she heard a knock on the door and she went completely still.  
-“NOT RIGHT NOW” - she said trying to sound more menacing that she could manage  
\- “Alex. Open the door”  
\- “Maggie?”  
\- “what now you are gonna pretend like you can barely recognize my voice. Stop the stupid games Alex and open this door before I take it down”  
Alex didn’t move so Maggie continued: “And if I bring it down then you really won’t have any privacy and everyone is gonna see what a mess you are, so open the damn door Alex it’s the last time I ask”  
-“FINE” - Alex got up, opened the door and turned around before Maggie could see her face. She went to the fridge where she kept all the drinks, grabbed a new bottle and started drinking from it, not bothering to pour a glass or even hide it from Maggie.  
-“I got you a water bottle, maybe drink it instead?” said Maggie tentatively  
Alex scoffed and made a point of drinking the whiskey.  
“Alex you do not get to do this. You do not get to act like an asshole to me right now. You do not get to act like your world is still broken after all this time. You do not get to act like you are a mess. You do not get to talk to me like this. You have no idea… So you are gonna do me one last favour, and you are gonna pull yourself together while we are in front of other people because I cannot go through this again with you Alex. I really can’t take it.  
Look, I know John should have told you I was coming. I know this is your territory. And I know you’ve giving me mine… But please, please lets try to get through this without making it harder for each other” 

Alex was quiet for a moment. She took another drink and put the bottle down. She was thinking and Maggie knew it.  
-“So Captain huh?”  
-“Yeah got promoted a few months ago”  
-“Im happy for you. You deserve it Maggie”  
-“Thanks”

After an awkward silence that was a bit too long for Maggie, she decided to step out  
-“I’ll see you around Danvers. Gonna go get briefed and do whatever I can to finish here as soon as possible. I don’t want to make it hard for you. Please take care of yourself okay? Drink the water”  
Maggie was about to open the door when Alex spoke again:  
“Don’t go” Maggie stopped in her tracks  
“what”  
“Don’t go Maggie.Stay and talk to me. Please”  
“Alex”  
“Maggie”  
“You are drunk”  
“So what…Im not… This days it takes a lot to get me drunk. Plus I dilute the bottles I keep here with water, so it still tastes like whisky but its not full effect…so no I’m not drunk”  
“What do you want Alex”  
“I cant….”  
“You cant? then why are you asking me to stay?”  
“I cant stop acting like my world is still broken…Because I’m not acting. My world is broken Maggs. Since the minute I let you walk out that door without running after you, asking you to stay. I know I have no right to say this, to act like this, to ask you anything. I know I hurt you, and I know I broke every promise I ever made to you. I know I made you feel like you weren’t enough once again, after promising that you were, that you would always be enough for me. I’m acting like an asshole to you because if I hurt you, I hurt myself, and this days, without you Maggs…  
I cant go through another Christmas without you. I don’t want to. I don’t want to spend one more day without seeing that smile. And I know, I know, no matter what I say I screwed up and there’s no way of fixing the damage I made to you and to our relationship and what we had…But maybe, maybe you can give me one more chance even tho Idon’t deserve it. Because you are better than me. You have always been the better part of my soul Maggie Sawyer, and I love you so so so much. I love you more than I love anything on this galaxy. I have been thinking about this day since the day I let you go. About the day I would find you again and see you again. And I promised myself that I would not let you go without a fight this time. I know it’s been a year…and hell I don’t even know if you found someone that makes you happy.. and if so…I will step back immediately… but if not maybe you can give me a chance..to show you how much I love you…to show you that you are enough…I don’t need kids Maggs, I don’t even want them anymore…Not without you…I want you. And nothing more. You are my world and all that I need and I want to spend the rest of my life saying that to you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I never stopped. Come back to me.. Please… Even tho I don’t deserve you, or your forgiveness. Please come back to me. I can’t go on without you Maggs, I don’t want to. Its always been you..I know it…I feel it…and I know you know it too..I know you feel it too…So please…If you still believe in some way that we can be together…That we belong to each other…Come back to me…Let me makes things right… I’m not saying lets move back together and get married right away..I cant pretend like I didn’t do damage and it needs to be fixed, and we are gonna have to work and rediscover each other after all this. And I know its gonna take you some time to trust in me again…But I’m ready. Im ready to fight for you. I know I’m too late but please don’t let it be so late that you won’t let me fight for you. I promise that if you give me a chance, and after that you cant be with me anymore, I won’t see you ever again…But please..Let me love you…Give me the chance i don’t deserve but I’m dying to get. You are my world Maggie Sawyer and Im not letting you go ever again without a fight”

Alex approached Maggie carefully and grabbed her hand. Maggie was crying, her hand tense at the beginning but it relaxed a little bit after getting used to Alex’s touch again.  
“Please tell me you still believe in us. Please tell me you haven’t found anyone else”  
“Alex”  
“Maggs…Please”  
“There’s no one else”  
“Do you still love me?”  
“Alex…”  
Alex looking Maggie straight in the eyes and Maggie saw a vulnerability that Alex only had with her, and every moment they had together flashed by her eyes. The tank. the yoga. the last christmas. Thanksgiving. Pool. Valentines. Dancing. Meeting Eliza. Holding her hand. And Maggie couldn’t resist anymore.  
“I do… I do still love you. There’s no one else…But its not gonna be easy…Al…You broke my heart..”  
“I know. and I will never forgive myself for that.. Believe me…And I’m not asking you to forget it or forgive me. Im just asking you to let me make it right”  
“You get one more Alex. One”  
“I know. Thank you”  
“And we are going to go slow. And start with a date. Im not moving in right away. And we are going to see where we are. No pressures Alex, and i mean that. I cant take another heartbreak”  
“You wont regret it Maggs. I will make it right… can I hold you?”

Maggie nodded and Alex didn’t waist a second. She pulled Maggie by her hand and hold her like she had never done it before. Like Maggie was precious..because she was. They stayed like that for a long time, until Maggie pulled away and looked into Alex’s eyes, searching. She looked into Alex’s lips tentatively and slowly leaned in and kissed her. It was fireworks for both of them. It started careful and slow, but it was also passionate and full of fire.. That fire that they have both been missing in their lives. So reassuring. So loving. so powerful. so full. So strong. So delicate. so protective. 

Alex broke the kiss after a while and looked into Maggie’s eyes again.  
“I love you Maggie Sawyer”. Maggie took a deep breath in, trying to believe it. Trying to take it in. Trying to be brave.  
“ I love you Alex Danvers”. And if there was something this both women were, was being brave and passionate. So they jumped into each other. Because fear was stupid. And because they rather take a chance, they’d rather be brave. Cause thats all they know. And because true love can never be taken away. And because if the timing was right, who were they to stop the universe. 

“Let me take you on a date tonight? I will plan everything, and if you feel like it…Come over to Kara’s for Christmas tomorrow and stay the night at mine after? “ But after realizing what she had said and remembering that Maggie wanted to go slow she started to panic and Maggie read that in her face. “Im sorry you don’t need to do any of that stuff. we can just start with dinner”  
“Alex”  
“I’m sorry you just said you wan to go slow and I know and I wont pressure you but I got carried away cause I’m happy and I miss you and its christmas and I love you and…”  
“Alex. Breath”  
They both smiled. Alex took a deep breath in and relaxed her shoulders a bit.  
“Let’s start with that date you are planning tonight. And if you can pull something off I might go to Kara’s tomorrow. Spending Christmas with you sound wonderful. But maybe, and only maybe, and only if I’m ready and I feel ready tomorrow after Kara’s…You can spend the night at mine instead of me going to you?  
“Of course..Im sorry”  
“Al…Stop saying sorry and start showing it.”  
And not needing to be told twice, Alex kissed Maggie like she had never done. Like there was no past and no future. Like there was just this moment. Right now. For both of them . For love. For soulmates. For Sanvers.


End file.
